User talk:Dont/Archive 1
Nice userpage. Also, you have those name links. Want me to change them to regular, dark blue links? —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 15:59, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Ow I just need a code, I would be thankful. I don't know much about the user subpages and it's linking^^ cKowDont 16:08, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Oh, well, it's simple! First, you make two sets of brackets as such: :Then, you add the name of the page in, for example: User:Mgrinshpon/Example :Afterwards, you use the "|" to seperate the page name from what you want to call it, for example: I eat pizza :Then, when you type it in it looks like this: I eat pizza. Just click and begin editing (not this page though, this is my userspace)! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 16:15, 1 August 2007 (CEST) Dude very nice user page. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 07:05, 20 November 2007 (CET) :Thanks, worked on it for a half day^^ cKowDont 07:07, 20 November 2007 (CET) Signatures Can you please tell me how you added the picture icon to your signature at my build talk page? Thanks for helping me with http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/Rt_AoD_Nightmare. Darius179 04:44, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Go to , then upload the picture you will use with a name you can easily remember, for example User_Ckow_Sig.PNG for me. Hit Edit at the image, and type "#REDIRECT User:Darius179" (without the quotes). Now go to My Preferences and put a tick to "Raw signatures" below Nickname. Now type the following to Nickname: " User:Darius" (after Image: type the name of your image with the extension. Beware, case sensitive!). If you did everything right, your signature image should appear from now;) cKowDont 05:35, 31 December 2007 (EST) Thank you for helping me User:Darius179 06:28, 31 December 2007 (EST) :No probs. To have simply Darius, change User:Darius to Darius at the nickname^^ cKowDont 06:32, 31 December 2007 (EST) Hmm... for some reason I can't get it work =/ It's not showing up. BaconWrangler 12:45, 31 December 2007 (EST) :...Oh. Never mind. Cool, thanks BaconWrangler 12:47, 31 December 2007 (EST) Lingering Curse Glad you liked my Lingering Curse build. I still think it's pretty clever with illusion of pain/lingering curse combo. For the energy it does, it provides lots of damage by the time it is finished, considering the health bonus also. I'd update the changes to reflect your trials, but it seems it's been abandoned by everyone. :P Eyekwah 11:42, 16 September 2007 (CEST) :No problem, I still like the build;) I make builds only for my User Space, so it won't be deleted if rated low. By the way, I added your build to my Favourite Builds section;) (not playing much mesmer tho) cKowDont 12:59, 16 September 2007 (CEST) Gr8 Userpage - Code Plz :D I'm way way tooo lazy to do my own Userpage... So could I have code from your's?? I mean the blank template - With example et et. Experienced 01:47, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Ah well. The thing is that I'm lazy too and writing a template is even more pain. If you really want to use this one, copy the whole page and start rewrite everything. However, if I'm right there are already some premade templates for userpages.. somewhere. cKowDont 09:21, 25 November 2007 (CET) That user page is wicked.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 01:46, 25 November 2007 (CET) Userpages/new pages I like your userpage too... =) so do you mind if I copy it and replace the info with my own? XD And also, as I'm new to wiki... I have a really noob-y question... how do you create your own userpages? like for example, your sandbox build page.... is there a certain code or somethign that you do? or is it like creating builds where you type it in the search box and click "create page"? BaconWrangler 20:50, 29 December 2007 (EST) :Feel free to copy the codes, just drop a link to me at the bottom or something^^ Creating new pages is not tricky at all. You can create whatever you want, this way: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:BaconWragler/whatever <- this will result in a page named "whatever" under your userspace. Hit edit at the top and you are ready to go;) cKowDont 21:01, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Ok thanks. Don't worry, I'll give you credit^^ Thanks for answering my stupid question... lol. I thought it was something like that. Would it also work if I did it the way I make builds by typing the name in the "search" box and clicking create page? (except leaving out the "build" prefix). And one more thing... how do you create links taht aren't the website's address? is it using the "and "" brackets? BaconWrangler 21:14, 29 December 2007 (EST) (EDIT) also, how do you upload images or whatever you do to get them on wiki? BaconWrangler 21:53, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::About making pages, I highly recommend typing into the adress bar instead of search, because of some prefixes (like Build: or User:). Also, if you create builds for your userpage, make sure you do not include the template because the build will show up in the categories and that's troublesome. A simple link looks like this: User:Ckow will result in User:Ckow while my userpage will result in my userpage. To upload images, simply click the "Upload file" link at the left-bottom corner (under toolbox). Now time for me to sleep, meanwhile examine :P cKowDont 22:11, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::Okay. Thanks for all your help and putting up with my noob questions. Hopefully I can figure out your template so my userpage isn't dull and boring. BaconWrangler 22:19, 29 December 2007 (EST) neat page warm to the eye Iwan13talk 21:12, 29 December 2007 (EST) :thanks^^ used cold colors tho.. cKowDont 21:15, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::Pah, just because it's blue doesn't mean it's cold. Anyway, I noticed how you made a template to make adding builds to the table easy. Clever. Might have to borrow that sometime when I pick myself up and make a decent userpage. -- Mafaraxas 07:35, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::Typing all the codes was pain. Spared a few thousand characters with it^^ cKowDont 07:44, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::Can i plz steal some (userpage) ideas from you? Neat page. BaineTheBotter 10:55, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::Ya sure, I accept cookies or credits btw :P ĐONT TALK 10:58, 3 January 2008 (EST) Sig is good, but it has to reflect your username =( — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 17:45, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Aw, got nerfed :( ĐONT CKOW 17:50, 3 January 2008 (EST)